


Pokeshiping Week 2019 Day 5: If Ash heard Misty singing

by johnnyd2



Series: Worldmeld [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyd2/pseuds/johnnyd2
Summary: heres my  only entry for last years Pokeshipping week 2019 prompts. would have gotten this out sooner, but between school and being sick, i didnt have much time until nowheres the day 5 prompt, set in my Pokemon Crossover epic Worldmeld.Always did think this song fits Misty welli dont own anything,https://fireemblem.fandom.com/wiki/Lost_in_Thoughts_All_Alone
Relationships: Kasumi | Misty/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Series: Worldmeld [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/955062
Kudos: 1
Collections: Worldmeld





	Pokeshiping Week 2019 Day 5: If Ash heard Misty singing

Pokeshiping Week 2019 Day 5: If Ash heard Misty singing

Worldmeld: Sapphire Tides

Johnnyd2

Our heroes new journey across the multiverse had been quite eventful so to speak. Ash, Misty, Brock, and Serena had stopped to camp for the night, worn after a days worth of questing and battling. This location in particular happened to be near the beach, a type of location Misty felt drawn too. Late at night, Ash was still trying to sleep, his faithful Pikachu companion having already passed out on the side. While shifting in his rest, Ash could have sworn he heard someone leave the camp. At first he just brushed it off as one of his friends taking watch. However, he never heard steps coming back for a while. Concerned, Ash snuck out of his tent. The boy then noticed a set of foot prints starting on the nearby sand. Ash then followed the foot prints. As he did so, he could make out a voice alight in song.

"You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek life beyond the shore just out of reach..... " The female voice serenaded. Ash gasped in surprise, the voice sounded familiar, like one of his older traveling companions in particular. The raven haired trainer continued towards the source of the voice, approaching ever closer to the coast of the beach.

"Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time. The path is yours to climb " She continued to sing her song. Ash was getting closer, and he also noticed the water starting to shift as if it was being manipulated.

"In the white light, a hand reaches through...." Ash followed the flowing waters, as they moved in time with the voice of the singer.

"A double-edged blade cuts your heart in two. Waking dreams fade away, Embrace the brand-new day " The trainer then reached the source of the voice, in front of him was Misty donned in her Mage Knight attire, wielding her spell glaive in a dance of sorts. During this the shard necklace she had acquired during her adventures shined with an azure radiance.

"Sing with me a song of birthrights and love, the light scatters to the sky above. Dawn breaks through the gloom, white as a bone..... " the redhead chanted in her singing trance. As she did so the nearby water gathered around her, swirling in a show of magic and manipulation. Misty was so caught up in her song, that she didn't seem to notice her longtime traveling partner watching in awe.

"Lost in thoughts all alone." The girl completed her song as she tapped the glaive on the shoreline, causing water around her to explode and dissipate. In the process however Ash got splashed on a bit.

"Woah!" Ash yelled as he slipped from the impact.. This alerted Misty to his presence, that is if she actually hadn't noticed him from the start.

"Oh, hi Ash." Misty said, a tinge of surprise herself in her voice.

"Misty, your a pretty good singer aren't you?" Ash questioned back. Knowing that there wasn't any point in hiding it, Misty obliged to explain.

"I guess I am huh?" The redhead replied bashfully.

"Yeah, also, that thing you were doing with the water and stuff, were your practicing that?" The boy asked. Misty was all to happy to reply.

"At first, I was just singing the song. It was an old folk song my family used to sing to me." She said. Ash's eyes widened a bit, Misty had been through a lot of personal issues lately. What with her home city being burnt to the ground and her three sisters scattered to the winds....

"But then, i felt something within me. Like, I felt this magic within my heart. Then before I knew it, I really got into the song. It felt like second nature to me when i was brandishing my weapon and using my magic with it." Misty went on, clutching the crest over her heart in the process.

"Well, you certainly sound good for someone who doesn't do it that often!" Ash quipped. The redhead then chuckled back.

"Thanks Ash. Just that, with everything going on with our world. I remembered this song, so I thought it would be a good idea to sing it myself, you know to vent and stuff? Away from the others of course, just to not wake them up you know." Misty explained. She sure did a good job of keeping to herself, for the most part.

"Look Mist, this journey has brought out the best in all of us, for better and worse. Your voice, it feels like that song was always meant to be sung by you. " Ash consoled the youngest Cerulean sister. Misty perked in response. Misty then patted Ash on the back.

"I suppose that makes sense, pretty thoughtful coming from someone like you." Misty snarked back. Ash chuckled a bit as he reciprocated Misty's gesture.

"Hey, Ive seen, and heard lots of things, I know what I'm doing OK? Now, lets get back to camp." Ash retorted in jest. Misty shook her head and grinned back as the two walked back to base, both of them having learned a bit about themselves.

End


End file.
